


The Flowers

by nathanielsb



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fantasy, Wayhaught - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanielsb/pseuds/nathanielsb
Summary: The storm raged over Purgatory and Nicole couldn't find her wife.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic 2014 and converted it to Wayhaught. It's short because it was something I wrote on my phone note while I was bored.  
> I'm not English native speaker, all mistakes are mine. I hope you all like it.  
> Thank you Daniel for being my awesome beta and adding things here and there to make this fic better.

Nicole flew across the high buildings. She could not be late. She had to save Waverly. Waverly was the love of her life and she had been captured by the green Morlocks, villains of Purgatory. They showed no concern for human life and they have made Waverly their slave. 

Waverly was captured when she went out by herself to hopefully find something to surprise Nicole, which would have made them both very happy. Unfortunately, the green Morlocks overpowered and captured her. They had been hiding in the dark sewers underneath the city. Not even the police were strong enough to beat them. 

###

At home, Waverly and Nicole had this kind of eternal flame, housed in a small glass torch, which was hidden behind a fake bookshelf. They used it to communicate with each other in an emergency. When one's life was in danger, either Waverly or Nicole, they could leave a 15 seconds message using their powerful psychic abilities and the other could read it through the eternal flame. How it works was the eternal flame would show the shadow of one of their faces as if they were talking directly (like when Sirius Black reached Harry Potter in Gryffindor common room). 

They both had varying degrees of superpowers. They both could fly. They had strong psychic abilities; Nicole could move objects easily, even the heaviest item, meanwhile Waverly, she could control both the weather and people's mood. They were perfect for each other. When Nicole got mad and started to throw things in a fit of rage, Waverly could calm her down. And when Waverly was sad and made a dark gloomy day, only Nicole could help her to get the sun to come out again. 

They met when they were still in college. It was love at first sight. They knew they belonged to each other as if their souls had found their other half. Soon they found out that they are the heirs of God and Goddess called The Eternals from another world that had lived on earth for milenia. Everything was perfect because they really were made for each other. They fell in love with each other everyday, just like that fateful day when they found the other half of their souls. 

###

Nicole felt totally desperate. She just came back saving people from a plane crash overseas. When she got home, she expected Waverly would be there to welcome her. Instead, all she got was a scary message from her love saying that she was captured by the green Morlocks. Nicole somehow knew in her bones something was wrong before she even saw the message on the eternal flame. She became crazy. Within the space of a heartbeat, she flew through the night sky looking for Waverly. 

###

While Nicole was still flying across the city, Waverly struggled to escape from the dastardly Morlocks. She has been locked in the dungeon, way under their hidden base underground. 

"If only I had Nicole's power, I could break this prison and get the hell out of here in a second. I hope she read my message when she got home. Ugh, I miss her," Waverly mournfully said to herself. 

Meanwhile above the Morlocks’ hidden base, a ferocious storm had appeared over the city of Purgatory the moment they put Waverly in the dungeon. She felt relieved, at least it can hold off the monster from attacking the citizens of Purgatory.

###

Nicole flew as fast as she could. She didn't care about the violent storm that rages all over the sky above Purgatory. She knew the cause of it was her wife. She knew how to control the elements. She flew even faster than the speed of sound. 

"She's fine. She's fine," Nicole kept mumbling between her breaths. Through hard work and tenacity, she finally found the Morlocks’ hidden base. She stood on the top of one of the watchtowers. 

"Where did they put her?” Nicole asked herself. “Gosh, I hope it’s not in one the prisoner dungeons. She's afraid of the dark. I must hurry.” 

She managed to infiltrate the base through one of the open windows. 

The base was very quiet. She thought it might be a trap but she had to save Waverly. Nicole wondered where all the Morlocks had went. She walked quietly and suddenly she heard a mumble way beneath her feet. She slowly approaches the source of the sound. She found a big hall and a very large door guarded by two Morlocks. Each guard held a spear with three sharp blades on top. The sounds were coming from the room behind the door. 

Nicole concentrated and focused her psychic ability toward the guards weapons, and suddenly those spears were attacking the guards. They tried to stop the weapons but they failed because Nicole's power was too strong. The spears cut deep into their neck and decapitated both guards who fell to the floor without their heads attached. Nicole hoped that the sound would not cause the others to investigate. 

Suddenly two Morlocks both bigger than the guards rounded the corner "When is this storm gonna stop? We can't even go above ground. It's too dangerous." 

One of the approaching guards shouted, "That Waverly is such a bitch!" 

And then the other Morlocks voice said, "You're right. Let's just kill her. We don't need her anymore. Go to the dungeon and bring her here." 

Nicole's heart jumped. 

"Not even in your dreams, ugly monsters! I have to find Waverly first," she grumbled.

She quickly dispatched the two guards and used one of their spears to find the dungeon holding Waverly. The more she went down towards the basement, the lower the ceiling got, the roof was now too low. She could not fly anymore, so she slowly made her way along the hall. The weather was crazy weird. Storms above ground but freezing cold below ground. But being Waverly's soulmate, she knew how to stay warm in the cold made by her wife. 

Suddenly, she turned into a long corridor and found herself facing a bunch of the Morlocks and one of them just looked her straight in the eye. 

"Human! Get her!" shouted the monster. Ten Morlocks suddenly appeared and started to approach her. 

"No, you can’t!" Nicole started to concentrate and made all their spears move indepently and attack themselves. Some of them were killed but some escaped with only a scratch to their skin. Nicole tried to hurt the monsters using anything she could find in the corridor, while still concentrating to get their spears to attack themselves. 

###

At the same time, Waverly heard all the movements outside the dungeon. 

"What's happening out there?" she wondered. She had blocked the dungeon door with a thick sheet of ice which was hard to break. She thought it would give her time if they tried to hurt her more. Next she put a very hazy fog over the ice, so that the monsters could not see the ice. 

She was aware that using all the power was making her weaker. The storm that raged above ground and the cold weather she put around the base were slowly sapping her power. 

"Nicole, what is taking you so long, baby?" she said melancholically.

###

Nicole was still trying to fight all the Morlocks. She had taken six of them down. Two of four were injured but were still trying to fight. The other two were trying to call for reinforcements. Nicole had to concentrate harder. The two monsters who were calling for reinforcements suddenly had a large wooden bench flung towards each other and with a loud sound it crashed them, killing them instantly. But suddenly… 

"AH!" 

While Nicole was concentrating, the last two monsters tried to stab her stomach but luckily she sensed them coming and sidesided both Morlocks to her right side, but one managed to stab her left arm. 

"Damn you all!" she snapped as she disarmed one of the Morlocks’ spears and proceeded to stab one monster in the stomach. Finally, there was only one left. Nicole was tired, but she knew that any minute more could arrive so she had to kill this last Morlock, rescue Waverly and get the hell out of here. 

She concentrated again and suddenly one side of the wall came crashing down and fell right on the monster, killing it instantly. Nicole didn’t hesitate for a second, she ran through the fog and she found the ice wall blocking the door. With a little concentration, she broke both the ice and the dungeon door. She, at last had found her wife, looking very pale and worried. She sighed and smiled. 

"There you are, my love," she said.

Waverly looked relieved and happy. They both ran to each other and hugged their soulmate tightly. 

"My love, finally,” Waverly said softly and they ended up kissing passionately. 

After awhile, Nicole saw her wife's face and cupped her both cheeks, looking to see if she was injured. 

"Are you hurt, my love? If they even laid their one ugly finger on you, I swear I'm gonna kill them all." She looked straight into Waverly’s eyes. But Waverly only smiled and reached for Nicole's hands to place them around her waist. She hugged Nicole closely.

"I'm okay that you're here right now, my love. Let's just get outta here" she said. 

All of a sudden, Nicole snapped back to reality and remembered where they were. She grabbed Waverly's hand and they ran as fast as they could. When they had almost reached the stairs to the upper floors, they heard movements from upstairs. 

"Nicole, what should we do?" asked Waverly. Nicole was thinking for a moment. 

"We have to hurry. When we reach the top, let's fly as fast as we can, there is no way they are as fast as us. Okay, baby?" she said. Waverly nodded in agreement. They tightened their grip on each other’s hand and ran. Unfortunately, some of the monsters were already coming down. Nicole used her power to make all the spears move wildly indepedently. 

"Duck, Waverly! Shit!" snapped Nicole when one of the spears almost hit their heads. It gave them just enough time to escape. "Let's go now. Don't let go!" She said before they flew high above the green monsters. As they were flying away, Nicole made all the walls behind them tumbled down killing the monsters. Finally they had reached the exit to the base but the leader of the Morlocks was already there, apparently waiting for them. He looked angry and it made him terribly ugly, even more than usual. 

"Where do you think you're going, human? After what you have done to our base and our warriors, do you think you can go so easily?" He growled. "Go after them!" he commanded the rest of the monsters.

Nicole and Waverly both flew higher as the monsters came towards them. Sadly, Nicole who has been scratched by the blade before was getting weaker. She suddenly started to dip lower. Waverly grabbed Nicole and held her tight while they both were flying. 

"Please, don't let me fall." Nicole whispers in her wife's ear. 

"Never." replied Waverly. With all the strength she has, Waverly flew long enough until they reached one of the entrance ways. The monsters couldn't fly, so all they could do is just throw the spears and luckily none of them hit our dynamic duo. They finally had escaped the Morlocks’ base. 

Nicole concentrated for one last time and with sweat all over her face. She made the base crash down down violently all around the Morlocks. Waverly then narrowed her eyes and all of a sudden, the ice and snow which surrounded the area crushed the remaining wreckage of the base, killing every last Morlock. 

Nicole and Waverly both took a deep breath before they hold each other closer. When they got above ground, they had found the violent storm that had raged above Purgatory had dissipated leaving only sunshine. 

"Let's go home," said Nicole, and Waverly nodded in agreement. With the last strength they had, they flew home. 

###

They were cuddling by the fireplace. The room is filled with the scent of chocolate and coffee. They were holding each other like there was no tomorrow. 

"My love, I have one question for you. Please don’t take this the wrong way. It just comes from a place of curiosity," said Nicole. 

"What is it, darling?" asked Waverly as she tilted her head, so that she could look at her beautiful wife. 

"Why were you going to that area anyway, love? You knew that place is, no, WAS dangerous," asked Nicole. Waverly blinked twice before she sighed. 

"I heard in that area there is a flower that, um, that can help me get pregnant easily. After we had done all the requirements from the doctor, we need to put the flowers in a cauldron of boiling water, and when I drink the resulting brew, it would guarantee that I got pregnant," explained Waverly as she buried her face into Nicole's neck. 

Nicole was astonished.

"My love," said Nicole while kissing Waverly's forehead. "And did you find it?" 

Waverly smiles, "Do you think we're ready to have a little you or a little me, baby?” she asked. Nicole smiled back.

"We're more than ready, my love," she replied firmly. 

Waverly put her arm around Nicole's neck and held her tight. "Then, let's try to make one, my darling." She whispered on Nicole’s ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I need to write another part(s) of this verse? Let me know in the comment below. Thank you! :)


End file.
